Kirino Suzumiya!
by StockinCutie
Summary: kirino is a normal girl, in a normal world...When one day..something horrible happened, that will mess up her mind, in everyway A random fanfic I made when I was younger, like..I'm 16 now so..like..13 or 14 maybe.
1. Chapter 1

Kirino Suzumiya

Kirino is a 15 year old demon girl. Now, she wasn't ALWAYS a demon but she did on that day, on that month, when she lost her older brother, Named Satoshi. Satoshi was 18, and attending college. Usually, when Kirino was around 5, or 4, when she was done with school, she would get her self lost while finding her Satoshi. On Saturday, Satoshi decided to bring Kirino to his college…. When they were crossing the street, a driver honking honking. "Get out of the way! NOW!" Satoshi hesitated and looked at the driver and his little sister crying, and he pushed kirino to the side walk. Satoshi died because of the love for his dear sister.. When Kirino was 6, a year or 2 from her brother death, she realized how stupid she and her brother was. "Did he know what his sister would think? Did he die because of my idiotic doings? Did he…die because of me?" Tears ran down Kirino's cheeks, regretting how stupid she was… Crying out why was she so stupid. At the age of 9, Kirino locked herself in her room without food. She locked all areas people could come in threw. She even went ahead and grabbed wood and barricade the windows… She turned on her computer finding a way to make a suicide clean and easy. She was singing a song in her head that went like this

"I wish I wasn't such a narcissist

I wish I didn't really kiss, the mirror when I'm on my own

Oh god, im gonna die alone

Adolescence did not make sense, a little loss of innocence

The ugliness of being a fool, ain't youth meant to be beautiful?"

Kirino cried as her mother and father knocked on the door but no use. What you could call what kirino was suffering maybe melancholic depression syndrome. I don't blame her, she lost her brother and she feels it was her doing. If I thought that, I would be the same most likely, at least to be with her brother in heaven. A dark cloud out of no where swarms all over kirino's room.. She was scared but her eyes showed no fear, in fact they looked as if the melancholy of her heart has spread out into her own eyes. A hand covered in blood. "A monster, a monster, such a hand, a bloody bloody hand , it has to be a monster" kirino said hugging her self" The bloody hand reached out to her. The monster said " Do you want fame? Glory? Power? Your brother?" Kirino's eyes widened, more wide then god knows. "Yes, yes! My brother my dear brother im going to see him again, im so happy!" In a blink of an eye a knife was inserted in kirino's heart. - As if the melancholic depression was stabbed into her. Kirino died..at the age of 9.

Kirino woke up in a house covered in black with black curtains and a grotesque frames and pictures, not to mention the horrible smell. A man similar looking to Satoshi, said one word that made kirino scream.

"Demon"

Insanity grew across kirino's face. "DEMO-" The man covered Kirino's mouth.. "Shh, quiet, I was only playing!" Kirino looked at the silly man with a yandere face, mumbling "grrrr what an idiot" Kirino saw her outfit was a black lace dress with patterns of a squares and twists and turns. "Welcome to hell, Kirino Suzumiya" Kirino now noticed why she felt so scared and was dressed in a hellish looking way.

She calmly sighed as she stared at the man with a pale frown. "Why am I here again? And why me? What did I do?" "You are now a demon" Said The man..

"My name is Kazune Kuyjou, im a demon, im 19 in my human form but in my demon form im like a good and young looking old guy" "Im Kirino, I am a girl who is confused and wants to go back home

**This font is bold and I use it when I need to talk to you guys J So Let me tell you about the characters**

**Kirino Suzumiya**

**Age when first became a demon: 9 Years old**

**Age Current: 15**

**Appearance: White hair, red eyes, and a simple black top with a cat on it and a black shorts**

**Weapons: Gun, sword, katana, and her own 2 fists**

**Kazune Kuyjou**

**Age when first became as demon: 5**

**Age Current: 18**

**Appearance: Blond hair, black suit and a top hat**

**Weapons: Scythe and a his top hat contains a blade**

**That's it for now :o Have a nice time reading my stuff**

Kirino, 6 years later, now 15, goes to a demon academy, with her little 18 brother, kazune, continues being a naïve girl, but has a confused heart, filled with darkness..

Kirino accepted the fate that she was born with, now shh and accept your own fair, whether it's to die at 1 year old, or to kill yourself from drugs…Deal with it. Hi:3

The End..For now ;)


	2. Chapter 2 Kirino Suzumiya

A New Mission ?! Kirino Suzumiya

A pouty face was all over the youngest demon Kirino when she ended up taking a mission assigned by her principal at her academy. "Why do I have to do this!" Kirino said with a scream. When done stomping around and acting like a 2 year old brat, Kirino was assigned to hunt down an angel, which has been trying to destroy most powerful demons. Her principal, as said, his name is Natsume Hyuuga, a handsome man indeed,

_~Flashback~_

_"Kirino you have a mission and you have to take it" said the perverted principal. "Natsume.. your acting strange, this is the first you really want me to take a mission, because one, you hate my guts and two, you like seeing me fail in my previous missions.. Thinking about it, you always give me the most live threatening missions all over hell, and shoot, might as well throw in you giving me a knife to kill myself, AND IM ALREADY DEEEEAD!" Kirino said while breaking her glass of tea in anger. "Calm down kirino, we are talking to the person who actually enrolled you in this academy, which is very rare with our principal.." said Kazune. Kirino calmed down and sighed "If only I was principal.. I would kick him out right the minute he appeared in hell" Natsume's and Kirino's anger filling, pain killing, stress driving atmosphere ended with the voice of Kazune. _

_And so…._

"Graaah! Come out here you stupid fallen angel! Make my job more easy!" kirino yelled. With a swipe Kirino turned around and saw blood dripping from her face. On top of a building lied a fallen angel girl with black hair and wings. "She's just screaming to die" kirino thought in her head while grabbing a sword. " A swords battle hm?" the fallen angel said with a pleased smile. "Yes indeed" Kirino said while jumping up in the air and landing with her bloody red demon wings on top of a next building. He two swords clashed in the air with kirino being wounded on her left hand "Thank Hell it was the left hand"kirino said with a freaked out face. Kirino ran away to hide. "Ah geez, me a demon running away from a fight, not only that when I'm on a mission" kirino said with an intense growl.

**Hi hi, time to talk**

**This is a genre jumping book/manga/stuff.. So don't blame me when you see funny scenes serious scenes sad scenes or whatever! :3 bye bye**

Kirino hid behind a building, as the angel lurked for her. She grabbed some bandages from her pocket and wrapped her hand around. She peaked outside to look for the angel, but she was no where to be found. Blood was coughed out by Kirino when a sudden attack from behind appeared, by the angel.

The angel chanted something that goes like-

"Oh lord, let this demon die and rot where she has come from

May her soul perish and be ripped by the heavenly angels of your womb

Set mercy on thou soul"

The angel threw Kirino out away from the building and laughed and said "So weak! I thought demons were powerful, but you are a disgrace to your kind, haha!" the angel walked away laughing maliciously and Kirino was passed out on the ground.

A few hours later

"Nngh..What…happened.." Kirino moaned as she woke up opening one of her eyes to see where she was. "Gah!" She got up and looked around and she was next to an unfamiliar man, lying on the bed.

o.O

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kirino screamed as she jumped off the bed and she saw all she had on was a night gown. "….." Kirino ran back to the bed and pinned the man down "Who in the devils are you?! A molester? Pervert? Peeper?!" "What…No, Kirino, it's me, Kazune!"Kazune said while slowly moving his hair around.

"K-Kazune?!" Kirino gasped as her face turned red and got off Kazune.

"I am so sorry!" she bowed her head deeply in apology. "Well…Er…It's fine" Kazune said awkwardly.

"What happened to me, Kazune? All I remember was being hit by that angel and passing out"

"Yeah about that, Kirino, what the hell happened out there? The whole staff, no, all over HELL is pissed with you" Kazune said in an angry voice

Kirino stuttered and growled at Kazune. "Why is this MY fault?! She got me from behind, how was I supposed to know?! Why are you being mean, huh?!"

"BECAUSE you are in MY care, living at MY home, so the ultimate blame will be transmitted toward ME" Kazune backfired at Kirino. "Well…I don't want to live with a person like YOU to begin with! I mean, you and that perverted teacher got me into this mess, why should I care if you get the blame?" Kirino yelled.

"And..and..Why the hell would I want to be a demon ANYWAY?!"

Kazune stared at Kirino with his eyes open, and sucked his teeth. "Whatever…Let's go back to the principal before we get into more trouble" he said as he sighed and walked to the academy. "W-wait! I need to get dressed-" She was stopped at her words as she was picked up by Kazune and jumped from building to building. "Kazune…I'm sorry, for being mean" "Well it' fine, because the principal could be ten times worse" Kazune said as he laughed. And Kirino laughed with him.

They arrived at the academy and the principal was loosing it

"WHERE IS THE ANGEL, IS SHE DEAD? ALIVE? IF SHE IS ALIVE, LITTLE KIRINO, I WILL EXPELL YOU ON THE SPOT" Natsume screamed as he was running around his office, which was in utter chaos.

"Well, she isn't dead, hence, the reason why I am here. Principal, I cannot do this mission, I have a wound behind my back, which would have been fatal, I am not going to loose my dignity as a demon, but I am not going to loose my life, as a demon" Kirino declared as she stood tall and stared into the Principal's eyes with her white silky hair covering her read eyes, which she moved out of the way in a few seconds. "Well Kirino, I have to come clean" Natsume sighed as Kirino had a confused face, and he continued. "None of the other high class demons would take the case, and the juniors won't take it either, so it was all lowered down to you."

"W-what! Wait what about Kazune! He is pretty brave, right?" Kirino exclaimed.

"His guardian won't allow him" Natsume said as he rested his hand on his forehead

"Then…I don't have a choice, do I…?"

"I am sorry Kirino, but please, help us out here" Natsume pleaded with worried eyes.

"I'll do it! For my home! :D!" Kirino smiled and she muttered "And now I can get revenge on that dummy Angel!"

Kirino is back in the game! Will she murder the angel, or will the angel murder her!?

To be continued on chapter…3!

TY FOR READING!


End file.
